Sokkla Week 2018
by clarielparke
Summary: My entries for the Sokkla Week 2018 prompts. Please read and review.
1. Awkwardness

Sokka was on a mission. A secret one. Rounding the corners of the Palace corridors swiftly, he entered the far east, lesser used wing. Unlike the rest of the building, which had been refurbished in a lighter, more modern and elegant style, the Eastern Wing looked like it hadn't been redecorated since before Sozin's day. From dark carved panelled walls, ornamented with elaborate gold fretwork and cherrywood inlays, the occasional ancient portrait regarded Sokka severely, recording his intrusion for posterity. Caught up in this flight of fancy, he imagined encountering some kind of ancient Fire Nation ghost, stepping out of its heavy gold frame or appearing from behind one of the red lacquered screens placed in random corners.

 _Stop right there, Water Tribe peasant! Kneel this instant before your rightful ruler! As punishment for your intrusion, I will curse you with 100 years of ejaculating boiling semen!_

 _Ouch. Well, at least I'll live to be 120 then._

Chuckling, he rounded yet another excessively carved corner.

 _Ah!_

Examining the walls, he approached a single moderately unobtrusive door, surrounded by gilt fretwork. A pair of dragons, one bright scarlet and the other cobalt blue, crowned the doorway. As far as his eye could see, there were no other doors in sight.

 _Aha! The suite! Yeah, and the dragon sign's there, just like she said. Now, then! On to step two. Breaking and entering. Well, a dare's a dare!_

Kneeling down to examine the gilt door bolt, he discovered the red hair snood sign twisted around it and shook his head. That Kiyi. He turned the bolt experimentally and pushed. The door didn't budge.

 _Damn!_

He rose and knocked on the door, calling out in a hushed voice.

"Kiyi? It's Sokka! I counted to twenty, just like we agreed. Are you in there?"

No answer.

 _Cursed imp._

Shaking his head, Sokka drew his hunting knife out of its leather scabbard and slid it carefully into the gap separating the door from its frame. Going to work on the lock, he twisted the bolt slowly, reading the door lock mechanisms with his fingers.

 _Yes... Yes…_

Sweat was trickling down his back, adrenaline charging through his system. Yes. No use denying it. Breaking into the Fire Nation Princesses private Palace suite was the most exciting thing he'd done for years. It certainly beat going on a date with Suki by a mile or two.

 _YES_!

Cracking the door open, he stared into the luxuriously furnished sitting room. The hide and seek game with Kiyi vanished from his mind instantaneously. Red-hot curiosity charged him like a bolt. Of course, this was just the kind of situation that Katara used to chide him for getting into.

Scolding himself, he moved around the lavish rooms furtively. There was a vaguely seductive smell in the air, some exotic combination of incense and fire lilies. It drew him inexorably towards a room on the far left.

"Kiyi? Kiyi, are you in there?"

His heart was pounding like a drum. The gilded door beckoned him like a treasure chest, embellished with the same scarlet and blue dragon emblem as the outer portal. The silence jarred badly with his arousal. Forcing his mind to calm, he reminded himself of his search mission.

 _The little minx is probably hiding in her sister's closet. Or maybe underneath her bed. Okay, I'll just have to search everywhere._

Taking a deep breath, he entered.

The bed was wide, plush and made up in shining red silk sheets. The canopy surrounding it was drawn back, draped in sumptuous gold patterned folds. As Sokka approached, inexorably drawn in by the peculiar magic that was Fire Nation style, the smell of incense and fire lilies increased. The sudden urge to lie down naked on the bed and roll around in the soft sheets struck him like a hammer. All thoughts of playing child's games were forgotten.

The owner must have left the room in a hurry to get to the Council meeting, because various articles of clothing were scattered around the room. A black velvet jacket hung crumpled from a bedpost. A pair of embossed leather ankle boots lay sad, discarded on the floor. A deep red army uniform, edged in gold braid, had been flung into a corner. Wardrobe doors were opened, drawers left unshut with silky contents spilling out. Surprised by the unexpected disorder, Sokka checked the big closet, ensuring that no little girls were hiding in it. Then, he went down on his knees and checked the space underneath the bed. Nothing. A tiny gleam caught his eyes. Hm. A bracelet, consisting of a Fire Nation symbol set with red stones, mounted on a slender chain. He placed it absentmindedly on the bed sideboard.

 _Oh. She's really sloppy, isn't she? And she always appears so strict and orderly, so neat and always in control. Well, I guess I'm on to your secret, Princess!_

He shook his head to clear it.

 _Shit. I really, really shouldn't be in here. And where in the blazes is Kiyi? She truly set me up with this one!_

Sitting down heavily on the bed, Sokka caressed the red satin sheet tentatively, enticed by its sheen. Shit. What was he doing, breaking into a girl's suite and fingering her personal stuff like this? He needed to get out and forget that any of this ever happened. Forfeit the game to Kiyi and hail her as victor of the challenge. After all, it had been her idea. Sokka had no doubts that she'd managed to sneak into the Firelord's rooms to locate his spare crown and pilfer it to prove she was the Practical Joke Champion. While he was… he was…

His hand snagged in something soft and black. Curious, he rose to shake it out.

A nightgown. Sheer, slinky, silky, with spaghetti straps. Slightly crumpled. Unthinkingly, he caressed it, noticing how the bodice had stretched to accommodate a woman's curves. A-

"You really seem to like that. Interesting. I had no idea Water Tribe peasants had good taste in clothes."

Sokka whirled, bright scarlet shame tainting his cheeks.

"A… Azula? This isn't what it seems! I mean, Kiyi and I were playing this game of hide and dare, and she challenged me to enter your suite to find her. I… I guess I…"

He was distracted to find his fingers tangling up in the sheer silky garment.

"Hm. I see. And did you?"

Azula was leaning back casually against a carved antique dresser, arms crossed across her chest. Distractedly, Sokka noted that the tight sleeveless black silk cheongsam dress with red borders had been a good choice. His eyes kept getting drawn to the cleavage cutout.

"I… well no, Azula. She placed a sign to mark that she'd been here on the doorknob, but she doesn't seem to be here now."

"She's in luck. Cursed little brat. Now, you on the other hand…"

She tilted her head and gave him a wry red lipped smirk. Her long pale arm shot up to push the silky fall of black hair back over her shoulder. The bright gold eyes fixed him steadily.

"You seem really fascinated by that nightgown. Well if you like it, it's yours. Undress and put it on."

Sokka's blue eyes widened significantly. "Excuse me? Look Azula, I'm really sorry to have intruded on your personal space and touched your private things. I know I overstepped the boundaries, and I'm so, so sorry. Please?"

He flashed her a boyishly charming grin.

The smirk deepened slightly. "You heard me. Undress and put it on."

"You... You can't be serious!" Sokka was worried to note a sizeable expansion in his trouser area.

"Try me."

 _Hell. Kiyi had better not be in here somewhere._

Shaking his head, Sokka undid his tunic and pulled it off to expose his lean, muscular torso. As Azula's amber eyes fixed on his pectorals and abdomen, her face remained expressionless. However, her pupils dilated slightly and her stance relaxed.

"Go on. Take it all off."

 _Well for the love of… Okay, I guess, I've nothing to be ashamed of in the size department. Here goes!_

Discarding his boots and trousers, Sokka stared defiantly at her.

"Well, here you go, mylady! Nude as when I exited my mother's womb. What you see is what you get."

Azula raised a slanted black eyebrow a fraction of an inch. Her pale cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Ah. Well done, peasant boy! But oh, what's that big ugly thing? Pray cover yourself. Remember, you are in the presence of Fire Nation royalty! No, no, not the trousers!" She bit her lower lip to stifle a laugh.

 _Goddamn diva! Ah, the fucking things you do for…_

Cursing audibly, cheeks stained a nice deep maroon shade, Sokka placed the slinky black nightgown over his head and pulled. It widened neatly to accommodate his muscular form. Adjusting the spaghetti straps and black lace over his torso, he assumed a wide legged stance and stared at Azula defiantly. The sizeable protrusion in his front area was rudely aimed at her, draped in sheer silk.

"Oh." Azula's eyes ignited. The smirk vanished, transforming into a bright beaming smile of joy. Approaching him, she ran her hands over his chest, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm… You smell so good… That's so very nice... Please stay for a while…"

 _Did she really say please? Oh, is that her boobs rubbing against my chest? Mmm, this is…_

Closing his eyes, Soka groaned, massaging Azula's firm round buttocks softly with big hands. In spite of his hardon, he really didn't need to pull her over to the bed. This was perfect. Just perfect. He remained standing, kissing her sleek black hair and inhaling her scent. Fireworks were imploding in his mind. She was covering his neck in soft little kisses.

 _I could do this forever and ever._

"SURPRISE! Ha ha, Sokka I knew you wouldn't find me! I outsmarted the two of you! I knew I could do it!"

Sokka and Azula flew apart as if jolted by lightning. Having jumped out from behind the heavy crimson velvet curtain, Azula's half sister stared at them, giggling.

"Oh wow! Are you blushing, Azula? Ew Sokka, what are you wearing!?"

Crimson faced, the Fire Nation Princess approached the girl, blue flames igniting from her fingers. Placing a barring arm in front of her, Sokka moved in on the girl.

"Now Kiyi! You obviously won the game. You were way more clever than me, I admit it. But you did say it was your personal secret that you could open and enter any doors of the Royal Palace. Now, I'm pretty certain you don't want the Firelord to find out about it, right?"

The girl's face fell. Computing the possible consequences, she pushed her dark cow's lick out of her forehead.

"No, Sokka! Please don't tell Zuko! Please, I promise never to break into Azula's suite again. I really, really won't! I'll…"'

"That's fine, Kiyi! Now, run along! Go find Aang. He promised to take the next turn playing with you, didn't he?"

"Oh! Yeah, he promised to take me on a ride with Appa. See you guys later!"

As the girl bounced cheerfully out of the room, Sokka turned to Azula.

"Well, she's gone! Believe me, that was just a silly game. I hope you're okay with it?"

Turning away, she refused to meet his eyes. "Of course. I'm totally okay with it. Just a silly game. Now take that nightgown off and get dressed. Then, get out. I need to do some paperwork for the Council."


	2. Secrets

"Oh! Holy fireflakes, Mai! This is really, really good. Who drew it?"

Standing tall behind Sokka, resplendent in her brocade robes, the Firelady nodded with a tiny smirk. "Yes, Sokka! They're really talented, aren't they? And not even a professional artist, at that. Just a gifted amateur. I thought their work would be to your liking."

With glowing eyes, Sokka examined the two characters featured in the artwork. "Yes, Mai! This is what I've been searching the Four Nations for these past three months! Just look at those sleek lines, that fluid motion and the look in the characters' eyes! And those colours… Why, they're positively glowing! Okay. I think this artist might have what it takes to draw the perfect wedding picture for Aang and my sister. Do you have any more examples of their work?"

The Firelady's smile deepened slightly. A person less familiar with her stoic and serious nature might have suspected her of enjoying some kind of personal joke.

"Well, that 's just a drawing of an unknown couple, out shopping at the market. Here's the art she did for Zuko's and my wedding. You may consider this one a bit private."

Sokka's eyes widened significantly. ""Oh! Ha ha, is that… Mai, you should display your knives in public more often. And that leather outfit… And the ropes… Aw, I really love those rosy slap imprints on Zuko's butt! Damn, did the artist happen to be present when this happened?"

Mai smiled wryly. "Not as such. I may have regaled her to an anecdote or two. Anyways, as you can see she does both NSFW work and super romantic fluff. For your sister's wedding, I recommend you commission her for the latter."

"Ha ha, oh sweet Mother of Faces! Yeah, I see what you mean, Mai! That cross-eyed look on Zuko's priceless, though! And wow, did you provide the artist with a nude image of yourself? The breasts and that leather harness are…"

"Yes, yes." The Firelady quickly stashed the image out of sight. "And no, I mean. That's just the artist's imagination. She's got a very dirty mind."

"Oh, really? Did you bring any more samples?"

Mai shook her head and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. However, as she pulled a set of images out of their safe nest in her wide silk sleeves, a calculating look flashed over her face.

"Alright, Sokka. Here you go."

"Oh! What the… You're saying a girl drew these? I mean that's…" As the images exploded into his mind, Sokka felt the urgent need to open his trousers and pull out his throbbing hardon. He contained himself with difficulty.

"Well, yeah. Some of these are kind of extreme. I think the artist only draws those to indulge her personal taste. But as you can see, she also draws some very sweet, wedding appropriate art. Now, what do you say, Sokka? Should we commission her?"

Staring at the raised backside of a female character in one of the pictures, Sokka nodded dreamily.

"Yes. Yes Mai, we definitely should. She's the one. Where does she live?"

"Ah." The Firelady smiled enigmatically. "Well, she lives here in Caldera, but I don't think she's too keen on sharing personal information. When I commissioned her for my wedding art, she agreed to come stay at my parents' place. I think I might convince her to meet up with you in the Royal suite, though. I'll make sure Zuko stays out of the way."

Sokka frowned. "Mai, are you sure that this is safe? I mean, a person like that could technically take our likenesses and draw subversive art. Personally, I don't mind, but you know what Katara's like. And Aang… No one wants to see the Avatar performing indecent acts! It might destabilize the entire current political situation."

Mai shrugged dismissively. "Oh, I'm sure that if the artist in question were aiming to do that, she would have managed it easily enough by now. Don't worry, Sokka! Now, do you want me to arrange that commission for you or not?"

Nodding, he examined the brightly coloured sheets of parchment closely. "Yes, Mai. Yes, I think I definitely do!"

* * *

The sharp rap on the door startled the young woman into attention. Rising quickly, she shuffled her work out of the way.

"Yes? Wait, I'll be with you shortly!"

More shuffling and tucking away followed. Working urgently, she stuffed the telltale utensils out of sight. Meanwhile, the rattling on the door grew more insistent.

"Yes! I'm coming, okay! Oh, for the flames of Agni! Please pipe down!"

Having successfully removed any traces of her activities, she moved towards the door and pulled it wide open. The shock and surprise on her features were mirrored on those of the young man outside.

"Sokka!? What are you doing here?"

"Azula? What the he… Well, I beg your pardon! Mai told me come over here. She led me to believe she had arranged a meeting with a promising young artist. I… I just wanted to commission a wedding gift for Aang and my sister. Obviously, she was setting me up for a practical joke."

"Oh. Well, you'd better come in then. I'll order some refreshments." Shaking her head in annoyance, Azula gestured at the plush brocade sofa and reached out for the tassel bell-pull.

"No!" Not since encountering her at Boiling Rock had Sokka been assaulted by this kind of persistent worry. Attempting to get a grip on the situation, he found his eyes sliding helplessly off her creamy pale skin and gleaming black hair.

 _Fucking Mai! She must have tricked me! Oh, I should have known better than to trust a Fire Nation native! They all have a trick up their sleeve, don't they? And that artwork? Yeah, that was a really good one! Probably the work of some established artist that she copied. Well, I'm no fool! I'm so done with this shit._

Shaking his head, he turned angrily and headed for the door. The firm grasp of a scarlet tipped hand stopped him short.

"Wait! Sokka, won't you just tell me what this is all about? I mean, if we both sit down, we can…" As he faced her, Azula's amber gaze met his, uncharacteristically pleading. That was enough to turn some kind of internal switch. However, he still felt unreasonably enraged.

"Well! Your so-called friend set me up for an art deal. She made me agree to come here to meet the artist. Obviously, she's laughing her ass off right now." He was clenching and unclenching his fists in anger, blue eyes skidding around the corners of the Firelord's private sitting room, searching for surveillance.

"Oh. Well, she did say she'd arranged a meeting with someone who wanted to commission me. I thought she was joking." Azula sank down into the embrace of the sofa, passing a hand over her forehead.

Sokka's eyes sharpened to blue steel.

"WHAT? What's that, Azula? You mean… You mean you can draw?" He stared at her incredulously.

She snapped. "Of course I can bloody draw! I did fucking art therapy for two years at the Ember Island Mental Health Facility. My art still adorns the walls of the staff cafeteria. Oh, you're calling me a liar? Well here! See for your bloody self!"

She tore a desk drawer open viciously to access the hastily stuffed away pieces of brightly coloured parchment. Flinging them at Sokka, she glowered at him as they shingled down to cover his chest. The sudden outburst stunned him out of his anger.

"Oh. Oh wow. Did you draw these? Oh, wow. They're really…"

"Shut up, peasant! You're repeating yourself like a street market vendor, trying to hawk their cabbages! I… I don't need to be interrogated by anyone! I don't need people to examine my art! Just fuck off." She rose abruptly and turned around to face the windows. There was an odd hitch in her voice.

A sharp pang hit Sokka's heart. Rising from the sofa, he approached her, arms outstretched to clasp her upper arms and comfort her. She was trembling, hugging herself tight. Sokka stopped with his hands in midair.

"Azula! Please, I'm so sorry! Look, I apologize, okay? I mean, I had no idea you were an artist! Believe me, I didn't know! When Mai showed me those pictures, I just thought they were the best thing that I'd ever seen. So funny, smart and yet so beautiful! Azula, I just wanted to get an original wedding present for my sister. Yeah, I know that you and her don't get along. But I… well, maybe you would do this, just for me? Believe me, I had no idea!"

He knelt down and collected the bright sheets of parchment. "Oh. Oh wow. Oh…"

"Now, there's that cabbage vendor repeat theme again! Just stop it! Azula turned around, eyes blazing, and tore the pictures from his hands. Her amber eyes ignited into Sokka's briefly.

"Alright. You're not here to make fun of me after all. I blame Mai. She always had a twisted sense of humour. Now, let's sit down and have a look at my portfolio while I call for some refreshments. That should facilitate your deciding what you want."

Azula tugged the tassel bell-pull, causing a silent female minion to appear with a silver tea tray. Meanwhile, her mistress was rummaging through a heavily ornamented desk drawer.

"Here. Knock yourself out."

She dumped a leather folder in his lap. As he examined the contents, Sokka's eyes widened to lunar proportions. "Oh shit! I mean what the actual… And I thought that picture of Mai and Zuko was kinky! But this is…" He turned a parchment page around to examine it from another angle.

"My mind, my rules, Sokka! I can do sweet, I can do spicy. Now, which one do you want?"

"What? Oh I really love these." He stared dreamily at the series of artwork depicting a young woman with raised backside, in union with some unknown male. "Have… have you tried all these positions, Azula?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Most of them. Some are just my dirty imagination. Now, what do you want? A wedding commission of Aang and Katara, engaging in backdoor activity?"

" _NO!"_ He started, choking on his tea. Azula waited patiently until the laughter had subsided.

"Well?"

Sokka was wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. "Shit! Sorry Azula, I was just imagining Katara being presented with an image of herself in a pose like that. Oh hell, that would be fun! But I'm afraid that's a no go. I think something on the lines of this would be more appropriate." He handed her one of the parchment images.

"Ah. Very sweet and romantic. You might think the pair of them are still actually virgins. Well, I'll do my very best to convey that. It shouldn't be a problem. Now Sokka…"

She leaned back in the brocade sofa and fixed him with her amber eyes.

"How do you intend to pay?" She winked.


	3. Comfort

"Another double lychee licquor, please! Oh hell. Let's make that a pitcher, will you?" Sokka waved his glass at the barman. His blue eyes kept sliding slightly out of focus, showing him twin images of the burly fellow. Oh well. The more the merrier. He saluted the two men with a lopsided grin.

"Are you sure you haven't had enough? I hate having to scrape my costumer's guts off the floorboard."

"Nope!" Sokka shook his head in mock dissent. "I sure know how to hold my liquor! Now, as for my women…" Throwing his head back, he downed the contents of his glass.

"Gone! All gone. Poof! Well, I guess that's the story of my life." He refilled his glass and stared morosely into nothing.

Same old story, same old song. The barman had heard it all a thousand times before, from different people. Reaching out, he refilled the Watertribesman's glass and moved discreetly out of sight to serve his other patrons. The unexpected noise caused him to jump.

 _WHAM!_

The door to the seedy Harbour Town tavern flew open, emitting a sudden gust of hot August air. Shrouded in a long black cloak, the new visitor darted down the stairs, keen eyes examining the drinkers present. However, his hopes of remaining unobtrusive were dashed immediately by the landlord.

"Oh! My lord and liege! Why, it's such an honour to have you…"

"Yes, yes! For fuck's sake, pipe down!" Catching his host by the shoulders, the tall man shook him urgently in order to prevent him from kneeling at his feet. Bright gold eyes burned into the barman's mind.

"Did a Watertribe pea… a Watertribe Warrior come in here to visit your establishment today? If so, where is he?"

The barman gestured at a secluded alcove.

"There! He's right there, Firel…"

"Sshh! For Agni's sake, keep your voice down. Forget you ever saw me here, okay?"

Pulling his cloak down further to hide his face, the tall man rounded the corner of the bar to disappear into the alcove.

"Sokka? Sokka, what the actual hell? I've been searching everywhere for you!"

"Well, I guess you found me. Cheers, Firelord Zuko!" Sokka hiccoughed and saluted him.

Zuko's eyes ignited. "For Agni's sake, lay off with the attitude, will you? I need to talk to you! What the hell do you think you're doing, going AWOL like that? The whole Palace is in chaos! Azula's locked herself into her suite, and is refusing to communicate with anybody but my wife. All Council meetings have had to be cancelled until she comes out. My most reliable Kyoshi guards have gone missing, and my private sitting room's in shambles. To top it off, Katara's in hysterics, threatening to call off the wedding. The Avatar's gone into a meditative trance to cope. And guess what, Sokka? Whenever I actually manage to get someone to communicate about the cause of this mess, they all mention your name! What the hell have you done!?"

"Sit down, Zuko. Have a drink. This lychee liquor really does the job." Sokka slid a filled glass across the table, drained his own and refilled it to brim.

"Down the hatch, old friend!" He tilted his strong bronzed neck backwards.

Swallowing the burning liquid in his own glass automatically, Zuko brought his hand out to grasp his friend's wrist.

"Sokka! Get a grip on yourself! For Agni's sake, please tell me what's going on!"

Sokka examined the empty glass drunkenly, his vision multiplying the image into triplets.

"You know, it's funny, Zuko! I feel so much better now. I can't remember a fucking thing."

Flames of exasperation appeared in the Firelord's hands.

"SOKKA? Snap the fuck out of it, man! Tell me what happened."

Refilling their glasses, the Watertribesman shook his head ruefully. "Suki broke up with me. She cursed me with the vengeance of Avatar Kyoshi and took off. Not before wrecking your sitting room, though."

"WHAT? Suki did that? Well, I know I had a private security meeting scheduled with her and Ty Lee, but I called that off the other day! She must have failed to get the notice. Wait! Sokka, what were you doing in there? I'll have you know that breaking and entering's a crime punishable by Fire Nation Law! Which reminds me, I've been hearing some worrying rumours…"

"Sue me." Sokka downed another content of his glass, shaking his wolf-tailed head.

"But… But, what were you doing there in the first place? And what made Suki mad enough to dump you and thrash the place? I don't understand!" The Firelord took a swig straight from the bottle out of sheer frustration.

Sokka averted his eyes. "She... she may have found me in bed with your sister. Well, your bed to be more precise."

"WHAT?" The Firelord recoiled. "You and Azula were... Sokka, how the hell did this come to pass!? And how in the blazes were the two of you even able to get in there? I mean, not that I blame you. I know Azula! I imagine she set you up."

Sokka shook his head ruefully. "No, Zuko. It was your wife. She arranged the meetup. Oh shit, I'm really tired. I need to go to sleep."

"Oh no you don't!" Flames were emanating from the Firelord's eyes. "You're saying Mai had something to do with all this?"

Sokka placed his head on the table and covered it with his arms. "There's nothing much to tell Zuko! Okay! I'd left word on the grapewine that I was searching for an artist to draw some artwork for Katara's wedding. Mai contacted me and said she knew the perfect one. She showed me some samples and that got me hooked. Fucking hell, Zuko! I had no idea Azula was the artist. Mind you, she's really talented. You must have seen that secret NSFW piece she drew for Mai and you. The one where the pair of you are…"

Zuko's face went bright scarlet. "Wait, what? Azula drew that? Mai told me she commissioned some underground artist for it! She assured me that…"

"Yeah. Quite." Sokka refilled his glass and downed it. The truth was glaring at him from every wall of the seedy tavern. There really wasn't any way out but to own up.

"Mai showed me some samples of Azula's artwork. Shit, they were really hot, Zuko! I had no idea she could… Well, so I agreed to commission her. Mai told me she'd arrange a private meeting at your suite. We both thought that would be the most neutral place."

"Neutral!?" The Firelord sputtered.

Sokka waved a dismissive hand. "Well, whatever! It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You mean Azula's showing off her artistic abilities now? Shit, I thought mother ordered her to keep those under strict lock and key. Her sketches used to annoy the hell out of everybody at the Palace when we were kids. She's not drawing political caricatures, is she?"

"Nope. It's mainly porn." Sokka hiccoughed.

"WHAT!? You mean you commissioned my sister to draw a pornographic picture for Katara's wedding to the Avatar!?" And my wife brokered the deal!?"

"Please stop shouting, Zuko! You're hurting my ears." Sokka covered his head with his arms.

Looming over him, the Firelord leaned down to grasp his shoulders.

"Please, Sokka! For the love of Agni, I need you to communicate! How the hell did you and Azula end up in bed together?"

"Oh. I don't know." The Watertribesman shrugged. "I mean, I just commissioned her for some sweet and appropriate wedding art for my sister. I knew Katara would appreciate that. But then, Azula asked me how I was going to pay for it. I… Well, you now I'm kind of lean on funds, Zuko! And then, my eyes happened to land on those NSFW pictures that she'd drawn. I made a joke and one thing led to another."

"ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER?"

Sokka shrugged defensively. "Well! Those images were kind of arousing. And she's really easy on the eye, Zuko! You can't deny it. So… Well, as a joke, I may have suggested that the two of us try out some of the positions in her art. Then… Well, I guess we kind of got into it!"

The Firelord blushed. "Oh. I see."

He sat down heavily and passed a hand over his forehead. "Well, Sokka! I see only one solution to this mess. If you want my sister, she's yours. I'm ordering the preparations for her and you to have a joint ceremony with Aang and Katara. Now, go home and sober up! Consider yourself lucky. You just got yourself a Fire Nation wife."


	4. Autumn

"Autumn! For the love of Agni, would you stop setting fire to your aunt's robes like that? You know how she reacts!"

Azula reached down to wipe her soaking firstborn off. The girl was giggling gleefully.

"Teehee! Mama, does this mean I don't have to shower today? Spring told me about the trick!"

The Princess shook her head severely. "No! In fact this means the two of you will need to shower twice! Now, let's get you changed into a dry outfit." She herded her errant offspring off to her private suite. Watching their retreating backs, Sokka wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"Ha ha, oh that was priceless! I haven't had that much fun since seeing Summer setting fire to the Firelord's throne. With Zuko presiding on it, holding an official meeting. Of course, that time it happened to be my turn to intervene. Caught some blisters from that one."

The Avatar stared at him in consternation. "I really don't understand your family life, Sokka! Well, at least Katara's okay. Except for taking off in a huff with burned skirts, vowing never to invite your wife and kids to the South Pole again. Of course, I had to comply. I hope you understand."

Sokka was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Oh, ha ha! I'm sure Father will see things differently! Besides, don't worry Aang! I know Katara. I'm sure she'll come around. Just give her time to blow off some steam, eh?" He exploded in another fit of helpless laughter.

"Alright, Sokka! You're right, I'm sure Katara will calm down. Our brood's just that much more… well, well-behaved. Also, I've been wanting to ask you…" He hesitated, running his hand over the blue tattoo covering his forehead.

"Yes?" Azula emerged from the adjoining rooms, ignited flames flaring from her hands in order to clear them from dampness. At the sight, the Avatar recoiled instinctively. However, her husband just reached out and embraced her fondly.

"Oh, there you are, darling! No worries, I'll take care of things the next time! Now, where were we? Oh yeah! Aang was just asking me about… something?"

The Avatar retreated a bit further, keen eyes fixed on his brother-in-law's wife. "Oh! Well, hi again Azula! I'm glad to hear you got that bit of problem sorted out. I was just about to ask Sokka about your children's names. They're kind of original."

"Well, they're certainly more original than yours! Are those Air Nomad names? Well, ours have a bit more flair to them."

Sokka nudged her. "Now Azula! Aang was asking nicely. He's just curious. So, should you or I…"

The Princess shrugged and stared challengingly at the Avatar. "Sure. You go ahead, Sokka!"

"Well, okay honey! Autumn, our firstborn, was born in November. Azula was scheduled for a Council mission in Yu Dao at the time. Winter was born in January, when we visited my father at the South Pole. You may remember that time, Aang! That was when Autumn set fire to… Well, never mind! Spring, of course, was born in April, when we went to that Eastern Air Temple resort. The Air Acolytes were ever so helpful in assisting with the birth. Summer, our youngest, was born at Ember Island. In early August. Of course, they all have regular Fire Nation and Watertribe names. Those are just family nicknames."

The Avatar nodded slowly. "Yes, I see! Sorry for being inquisitive. But… But what happens if the two of you have another baby? You've already run out of seasons!"

Sokka and Azula exchanged a glance. The Princess slid her hand down unconsciously to stroke her belly. Then, they both went into a fit of giggles.

"Well, Aang! That's our private secret. I guess in due time, you'll find out!"


End file.
